Lie, Kill, Love
by Weaslegirl96
Summary: <html><head></head>Discontinued.  Look for 'Let Me Go' to read the rest :</html>
1. Prologue: Back In Time

Lie, Kill, Love

Prologue: Back In Time

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Before the time of Ninja Nations, there was war. Out of everyone fighting, two clans were known as the strongest. The Uchiha and the Senju. And like any other war, they were enemies. If the Senju moved, so would the Uchiha. They were destined for battle. Yet, you'd wonder what they would do when they weren't fighting. Socializing? No. They would plot their next move, then take action.

Sooner or later this little game of cat and mouse had made a pattern. The pattern was so complex yet you would tell what the next move was. Suddenly, the Uchiha had pulled a surprise attack, and the pattern broke. Worried that the Uchiha would do this again, the Senju had found one of the best spies.

The Hokkyuko clan were experts in the field of assassination and infiltration. Hashirama only wanted to infiltrate and extract information from the Uchiha clan. This has never been done before, since the Uchihas were well known for their kekegenkai, everyone was afraid. Everyone except Kameyo Hokkyoku.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Kameyo was able to stay inside the Uchiha clan for almost three weeks. And she was able to seduce the great Uchiha Madara. She left him after her mission was over.

Weeks later they met again, only a battle to the death. Kameyo had turned out to be a spy, leaking so much information. The only thing Madara could do was kill her, with his own two hands. Kameyo said her last words that Madara will never forget, "I really did love you… If only we met on different terms…" Madara replied, "It doesn't matter, what's done is done, and for that, I'll make sure your clan will suffer."

Only a hand full of the Hokkyoku clan survived. The remaining hid in the Hidden Cloud Nation. Until the Third Ninja war, when almost all of them were eliminated, the only ones that remained were some lucky kids. One of them was taken by Danzo and was trained to be one of Danzo's best spies. Her name, Kitsune Hokkyoku. This how Madara found the great granddaughter or Kameyo, and his decision between love and death.


	2. Chp 1: Caught In The Act

**Chp 1: Caught in the Act**

A young women, around the age of 18, was kneeling front of an old man with a bunch of bandages around him. "Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame has just left Konoha. You are to follow then and report on activity about Akatsuki. This is a very important mission. Stay alive. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." The young redish brown hair with blue eyes left. Jumping from tree to tree, she quietly tried to locate the duo. Once found she followed them. Weeks passed with nothing unusual happening. Time to time, when the blue man and long haired male stopped at a town, she would sometimes disguise as a waitress and ask some questions, that would only be answered by Kisame. Finally it seemed like they were being called by someone to go somewhere. So she followed. They walked and walked, soon enough, Kitsune didn't know where she was.

Suddenly, out of now where, a underground cave like entrance appeared. The blue man and Uchiha went inside while Kitsune went down to get a better view. Others with the same coat soon appeared.

One man was hiding inside a big puppet like thing while the other had orange hair.

"It seems like you've been followed," the ginger said, though the little hiding spy could not hear a thing.

"That's impossible, we would've noticed," the Uchiha replied with no emotion.

"Seems like this spy is very well trained, if he had noticed the barrier I might not have noticed him," the pieced man replied.

"I'll get rid of this brat… I've been bored waiting for you guys all day…" the puppet man said. He moved outside and his jaw opened. Needles dripping with purple liquid destroyed a bush about 10 meters away. Slowly and cautiously, he walked towards the poisoned bush. To his disappointment, there was no one there.

"Ugh…. He's fast…" He then looked down to see drops of blood, "but not fast enough."

'_That was close… how did they even find me? Damn it… my arm is killing me…'_ Kitsune was leaning against a tree, about 50 meters away from the bush she was hiding in. '_must be poison… damn it… I can't stand anymore…'_ Her eye lids grew heavy, she started breathing fast, she just couldn't take it anymore. Last thing remembered was the sky moving further away from her and the ground on her back.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

The poor failed spy was chained and unconscious on the dark, rocky floor. Soon, the Uchiha and swordsmen came in with jail like cellar.

"Itachi-san, why do you think the leader wants her alive?"

"Maybe to see how much she leaked to Konoha." Itachi squatted next to the fox girl and turned on his sharingan. "Oy, wake up," Itachi grabbed the chain that was around her neck like a dog collar and brought her up. Due to lack of air, she did wake up. As soon as she woke up, her eyes were caught by his sharingan. The Uchiha was controlling everything the fox did, just to make sure she wouldn't escape. They walked along the corridors until they entered another room where the ginger headed man was and the puppet. A man with a face mask and head gear also stood beside a women with blue hair. Itachi threw the spy onto the floor, awakening her from her genjutsu.

"Itachi, Kisame and Sasori, go and meet this bomber at the outskirts of Iwa village. Recruit him for Sasori's partner," The pierced man gave Kisame a photo of a blonde man. All three walked out the door. "tsk… I hope this brat won't be annoying…" Sasori muttered under his breath while he left.

"Kakuzu, go to the village of the hidden hot spring, get bounty there and meet this man," He held up a photo of a sliver headed man, "it's rumored that he's immortal. Find out if he is. If he isn't kill him and use him as bounty. If he is, he's your new partner." Kakuzu extended his arm with threads and made a 'tsk' noise then left. Kitsune was wide awake and aware of what was happening, but one thing was bothering her.

"why did you keep me alive?" She asked bravely while trying to sit up.

"hmm… I'm wondering that too…" Kitsune was pretty surprised by his answer. At that moment another man appeared with a hood so Kitsune couldn't see his face. "Pein…" The blue haired girl whispered.

"So Madara, would you explain?" Pein asked.

"of course… Kitsune here is from the Hokkyoku clan. Back in beginning, the Hokkyoku clan was very very good with espionage and assassination. We could use her abilities." The mysterious man simply stated.

"Like hell I'd help you," Kitsune replied. Pein raised his hand then Kitsune was slammed into the wall.

"ku-!" Kitsune grunted.

"tsk… watch your tone girl. You're lucky to be alive."

"Pein, no need for violence…" the hooded man walked over towards the chained girl. "we aren't requesting you to join us. It's an order. Or you _will _suffer a fate worse than death." He took off his hood to reveal an orange mask with one hole on the right side.

"tsk… if I did join I'd die anyway…" Kitsune couldn't see the man's face, but she could tell he was confused. "Danzo-sama isn't stupid. He put some sort of tracker that allows him to see if I'm alive or not. He was probably wondering how long it would take till you'd kill me," Kitsune grinned.

'_she has a very odd personality…'_ "Then… I guess I'll have to kill you." Kitsune wide eyed at the man in surprise. "kukuku… don't worry, you'll see me again soon…" With that said, he stabbed her with a syringe.


End file.
